laissezmoi partir
by aerogirl84
Summary: Stella prend une grande décision, qui bouleverse sa vie et celle de Mac. SMAC


**Laissez-moi partir**

La tension dans le bureau était palpable. Les deux scientifiques se faisaient face, Mac assit derrière son bureau et Stella debout devant celui-ci. Quelques paroles furent échangées et finalement Mac se redressa alors que la jeune femme se retournait pour quitter la pièce.

Elle s'éloignait vers la porte quand elle se sentit fermement retenue par le poignet. Le contact de leurs peaux lui donna une chair de poule incontrôlable. Stella ne voulait pas se retourner, les yeux obstinément fermés de peur qu'en les ouvrants les larmes qu'ils contenaient ne finissent par s'écrouler le long de ses joues.

« Stella. Non. Attendez s'il vous plait.»

Sa voix était aussi douce que la caresse du vent printanier de Manhattan ces derniers jours. Cette tendresse, elle ne voulait pas y succomber, et pourtant, presque inconsciemment, elle se tourna vers Mac, ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues avec difficulté. Elle déglutit difficilement en voyant le regard effrayé et perdu de l'homme en face d'elle.

« Mac. Je dois partir maintenant… »

Sa phrase sembla résonner comme un énorme mensonge à ses propres oreilles, sa détermination s'envolait avec les secondes qui passaient, elle devait partir, pour lui. Stella tourna les talons, et voulu reprendre sa route, espérant qu'il la laisserait mais l'étau autour de son poignet se fit plus intense et elle se retrouva de nouveau au point de départ : face à lui.

« Mac ! Lâchez-moi. » Dit-elle en haussant le ton légèrement.

« NON ! »

Ils sursautèrent ensemble devant le cri du scientifique. Stella le regarda, cessant de lutter contre son emprise. Elle sentit les doigts se desserrer autour d'elle, la libérant presque, pourtant elle ne bougea pas, plongée dans les émotions qui parcouraient le visage de son ami. Visage qui se rapprochait de plus en plus près de sien.

« Mac. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure et elle baissa un instant les yeux vers sa poitrine pour vérifier qu'il était impossible de voir à quel point son cœur battait fort en cet instant.

« Je ne peux pas vous laissez partir maintenant, parce que j'ai l'impression que si je le fait, je ne vais pas vous revoir. »

Stella eut le souffle coupé, avait-elle été si transparente pour que Mac s'en soit aperçut. Elle n'osa pas relever la tête, elle ne voulait que fuir. Fuir cet homme qui la connaissait trop bien et à qui elle pouvait sauver la vie en disparaissant.

Elle ne put réfléchir plus longtemps tandis qu'une main chaude venait épouser sa joue, la faisant rencontrer à nouveau ses yeux, aujourd'hui si expressifs.

Le silence de la jeune femme était plus éloquent qu'un long discours et Mac avait l'impression d'être sur le point de se noyer. Dieu qu'il aurait préféré se tromper pour une fois. Sa main droite se resserra doucement autour du bras de Stella, et elle ferma un instant les yeux, comprenant qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir sans une très bonne raison.

« Mac, je ne vais pas vous mentir, vous avez raison. Vous devez juste savoir que c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi. »

Le scientifique secoua la tête comme pour chasser sa dernière phrase.

« Beaucoup mieux ? »

Son regard se fonça tandis qu'il laissait sa main glisser à travers les boucles brunes de la jeune femme. Stella resta muette devant le désir et la détresse qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux.

« Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrais être mieux si vous ne faites plus partie de ma vie Stella. J'ai besoin de v… »

Stella posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire, sachant d'avance qu'elle ne pourrait supporter de le quitter s'il continuait sur ce chemin dangereux.

« Mac, c'est mon choix, en tant qu'ami, je vous en prie, respectez-le. »

Après une brève respiration qui ressemblait fortement à un soupir, elle s'écarta de lui, sentant sa main glisser le long de son bras, jusqu'à frôler ses doigts pour finalement éliminer le dernier contact entre eux.

Stella tenta un sourire mais elle sentit qu'elle devait partir.

« Au revoir Mac. »

Elle poussa la porte, refrénant pour la énième fois de la journée ses larmes.

Mac la regarda s'éloigner avec la désagréable impression de voir son cœur se briser en deux a chaque fois qu'elle faisait un pas pour s'éloigner de lui.

Stella appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit presque instantanément. Elle entra dans l'espace exiguë, et se laissa aller contre la paroi en fermant les yeux après avoir appuyé sur le bouton du deuxième sous-sol.

Elle les rouvrit finalement en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bougé et découvrit que Mac se tenait un peu essoufflé juste a côté d'elle, empêchant la fermeture des portes.

«En tant qu'ami je suis prêt à faire des sacrifices si c'est pour que vous soyez heureuse mais vous ne m'avez pas l'air plus ravie que moi de votre décision. Alors donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de vous laissez partir. »

Stella leva les yeux au ciel, souriant presque de l'entêtement dont il était capable.

« Si vous comptez bloquer l'ascenseur jusqu'à ce que je vous réponde vous risquez d'avoir pas mal de réclamation. »

« Dans ce cas je vous accompagne…. Au parking » répondit-il en avisant le bouton lumineux.

Le silence accompagna la descente de la cabine.

« Mac. A quoi vous jouez ? » Demanda enfin Stella lorsqu'elle eut rejoint sa voiture.

« Pourquoi partir ? »

Le sérieux dans sa voix était de retour.

« Je vous l'ai dis. C'est mieux com… »

« Je ne vous conseille pas de finir votre phrase inspecteur Bonasera. »

Stella le regarda avec le même air amusé que lui. Comment cet homme pouvait-il la faire passer d'une émotion à l'autre avec tant de facilité.

_Parce que vous êtes trop proches et que c'est pour ça que tu dois partir_

De nouveau la colère, la peur et la tristesse l'envahirent. Sans un mot de plus elle ouvrit la portière, la voyant se refermer immédiatement après devant son nez, poussée par une main masculine.

Un soupir d'exaspération lui échappa tandis qu'elle se tournait vers son provocateur.

« Mac ! »

Ce qu'elle voulait être un reproche finit par un son étouffé dans sa gorge nouée. Son corps collé contre le flanc de sa propre voiture, elle faisait face à un Mac Taylor visiblement décidé à empiéter sur son espace personnel.

« Stella, vous êtes en colère, vous partez et quittez ce travail que vous aimez sur un coup de tête et tout ça pour quoi ? Dites-moi ? Une meilleure offre ailleurs, un autre homme, quoi ? »

Le ton était monté au fur et à mesure sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, augmentant la tension entre les deux collègues.

« Un AUTRE homme ? Qui serait le premier ? » Demanda-t-elle en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Ne changez pas de sujet » esquiva Mac en rougissant légèrement.

Cette fois la colère de Stella explosa à son tour

« Mais on y est en plein dedans, dans ce foutu sujet ! »

Mac la regarda sans comprendre.

« Vous avez faillit mourir Mac ! A cause de moi ! »

Une première larme glissa le long de sa joue tandis qu'elle voyait aux yeux de Mac qu'il venait enfin de comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

« La raison me parait assez bonne pour ma part. Bye. »

Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'atteindre la poignée de la portière qu'elle était attirée vers le corps puissant de Mac, sa bouche fougueusement liée à la sienne. Ses larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir se tarirent, donnant, lorsqu'ils approfondirent le baiser, un gout salé à l'expression de leur désir.

« Je suis désolé. » dit Mac en s'éloignant un peu.

Déçue Stella hocha la tête en pensant qu'il regrettait de s'être laisser aller, essayant de se convaincre qu'elle ne passerait pas sa vie à repenser à ce baiser.

« Ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 3 jours était une erreur de ma part, pas de la votre. »

« J'aurais fais la même chose » admit la scientifique en le regardant fixement.

« Je ne pourrais pas accepter que vous mettiez votre vie en danger pour moi. »

La voix de Mac était sans appel, faisant écho à celle de Stella qui lui répondit aussitôt.

« Alors vous devez comprendre que je ne peux pas accepter l'inverse non plus. »

Ils baissèrent les yeux en même temps, laissant le silence du parking les envelopper.

« Nous faisons du bon travail ensemble Stella, ce serait dommage de ne pas continuer. »

La respiration de Stella s'accéléra. Ils s'étaient embrassés et peu importe ce qu'elle pourrait se dire, elle ne pourrait pas oublier le gout de sa bouche ni la chaleur et le bien-être ressentit. Comment pourrait-elle recommencer comme avant en sachant désormais tout ce qu'elle manquait.

« Stella ? »

La voix de Mac la fit reprendre pied à la réalité.

« Je ne sais pas si je veux. »

« Quoi ? Travailler pour moi en étant avec moi ? »

« Avec vous ? » demanda Stella avec une lueur d'espoir qui fit fondre Mac immédiatement.

« Inspecteur Bonasera, vous êtes sans aucun doute ma meilleure scientifique mais si vous avez cru que je vous laisserez partir uniquement pour ce ridicule détail qui est que je vous aime, vous vous êtes hautement fourvoyé. »

Le rosissement de ses joues fut la seule réponse que la jeune femme pu lui apporter, trop émue par ses propos.

Les deux experts rejoignirent l'ascenseur, laissant les portes se refermer une nouvelle fois sur eux, dans une atmosphère nettement plus sereine qu'a l'aller.

« Est-ce que je peux te quitter des yeux plus d'une minute sans avoir peur que tu disparaisses de ma vie dans l'heure qui suit. » demanda-t-il, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix

Stella pointa le torse de celui qu'elle aimait avec son index, un sourire malicieux encré sur le visage.

« Détective Taylor vous êtes un très bon boss, mais si vous avez cru que vous pourriez vous passez de moi pendant plus d'une heure, je crois que vous vous êtes hautement fourvoyé. »

Un clin d'œil accompagna ses propos tandis qu'elle quittait la cabine, laissant un Mac au sourire rêveur dans son sillage.

FIN


End file.
